At present, the industrial wireless communication is known as the revolutionary technology and another hot technology besides Field bus in industrial control field. It can reduce costs and enlarge the application of automatic technology. It is not only the most potential technology in automation, but also the growth point of industrial automatic instrument in the future. Industrial wireless systems that are world widely considered (such as Wireless HART and ISA100.11a) usually adapt TDMA and FDMA technology. For example, two wireless nodes to communicate data, the system will allocate a communication link for the two nodes. Each communication link includes communication channel and time slot, which means communication between two sides in the time slots is provided. That is called hopping channel among different time slots other than hopping channel within the time slot. Frequency-hopping technology is widely used in wireless communication systems such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), cellular digital packet data (CDPD) and Bluetooth (Bluetooth) to improve the stability and reliability of the system. However, the implementation of these systems are TDMA-based frequency-hopping in different time slots (channel jump), which is different from adaptive hopping channel technology.
To the best of our knowledge, there is no well-known method considering the device-adaptive channel hopping. The existing communication mechanism within time slot: The sender and the receiver will be adjusted to the given communication channel in the beginning of a time slot. The sender, before sending the data, monitors the channel through the CCA (Channel Clear Assessment). If the channel is busy, then there may be channel interference or the channel is by other nodes. If at this time the device still sends data, then the conflict will inevitably arise. It is often the case the sender will give up the communication of the current time slot. The receiver will try to receive in a period of time to wait for the sender. If it does not receive the information sent, it will also give up the communication of the current time slot. The communication between the two sides in the communication time slot is thus not a successful completion of communication. They can only wait until the next time slot. This would lead to less strong anti-interference, lower reliability, lower communication channel utilization, and the disadvantage of transmission delay.